Alfabet Onchao - magazyn 3/2014 "Mały Jednorożec"
Alfabet skomponowała Mia. Każda literka odpowiada informacji o Onchao.frame|Ten obrazek jest na stronach z alfabetem Onchao w magazynie! Według magazynu nr. 5 "Mały jednorożec". Alfabet '"A" - Akrobacje powietrzne!' Onchao uwielbia fikać koziołki w chmurach. Bardzo mu tego zazdroszczę, bo u mnie z lataniem nie jest za dobrze... '"B" - Biel' Kolor dobrej magii jest też barwą sierści najbardziej magicznego jednorożca. '"C" - Centopia' Co tu długo mówić - to po prostu jego dom. '"D" - Dieta' Gdyby się dało, Onchao jadłby tylko jagody golterii, największy przysmak jednorożców. Kiedyś wyjadł wszystkie z koszyka fauna Phuddle'a. '"E" - Elfy' Wśród nas się wychował, jako chyba jedyny jednorożec na świecie. To dlatego tak bardzo się przyjaźnimy. '"F" - Faun grajek' Czyli Phuddle i jego muzyka, na którą nawet Onchao nie jest odporny. Kiedyś pożyczył od Yuko tłumiące dźwięki nauszniki. Za nic nie chciał ich oddać, gdy faun zaczął swój koncert... '"G" - Galop' To nie tylko sposób poruszania się. Gdy Onchao galopuje po jałowej glebie, w magiczny sposób na nowo zakwita. DLATEGO ONCHAO UWAŻANY JEST ZA NADZIEJĘ CENTOPII! '"H" - Handel' Onchao miał stać się obiektem handlu. Ten bezczelny typ Polytheus chciał go kiedyś ode mnie odkupić. Wyobrażasz sobie?! Że niby miałabym sprzedać przyjaciela! '"I" - Igraszki' Ten beztroski źrebak mógłby ciągle się bawić- bez względu na miejsce i okoliczności. Tak jak wtedy, gdy wraz z Mo wzięli smocze jajko za piłkę... '"J" - Jednorożce' Chociaż jest jednym z nich, trzeba przyznać, że częściej zadaje się jednak z elfami. '"K" - Królowa Panthea' Ona jest okropna dla jednorożców, to wiedzą wszyscy. Ma obsesję na punkcie wiecznej młodości, którą zapewnić jej mają ich rogi. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo pragnie schwytać najbardziej magicznego jednorożca, jakim jest Onchao. Zrobię wszystko, żeby nigdy się to jej nie udało! '"L" - Lyria' Pierwszym jednorożce, którego spotkałam w Centopii, była Lyria. Wkrótce okazało się, że jest w ciąży, a gdy urodziła Onchao... Och, to była chyba najpiękniejsza chwila w moim życiu! Lyria jest nie tylko kochającą mamą, ale też moją przyjaciółką. '"M" - Mia' Czyli ja! Mam nadzieję, że jestem dla Onchao tak ważna, jak on dla mnie! '"N" - Narodziny' Tak, jak wszystkie jednorożce, Onchao urodził się w grocie Jednorożeca Wody! '"O" - Oaza na północy Centopii' To chyba ulubione miejsce Onchao w całej krainie. '"P" - Przyjaźń' Oczywiście Yuko, Mo i ja jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Onchao, ale jest ktoś jeszcze. Onchao zaprzyjaźnił się z mlodziutkim smokiem Błękitnym. Cóż za niezwykła z nich para! Kto wcześniej widział jednorożca uczącego smoka latać? '"R" - Róg' Dotknięcie złotego rogu Onchao ma działanie magiczne. Rośliny kwitną, rany się goją, a części trąbtusa Phuddle'a stają się złote. '"S" - Skrzydła' Onchao to jedyny jednorożec, który ma skrzydła. Nawet Jednorożec Wiatru ich nie ma! '"T" - Trąbtus' Kolejną magiczną sztuczką mojego przyjaciela jest umiejętność wyczuwania bliskości zaginionych części instrumentu Phuddle'a. '"U" - Uroda' Możesz się ze mną niezgodzić, ale uważam Onchao za najpiękniejsze stworzenie na całym świecie! '"W" - Węże' W wielu kwestiach Onchao różni się od innych jednorożców, ale niechęć do węży jest równie silna jak innych członków stada. '"Z" - Złota grzywa' Uwielbiam jego cudowną "fryzurę" z wplecionymi w nią klejnotami! O artykule w gazetce Niebieskie literki z ciemniejszymi konturami są w różowo-złotych kółkach. Obok niektórych są obrazki w złotych obręczach. Na pierwszej stronie z alfabetem jest rysunek, na którym Mia przytula Onchao. Na górze napisane jest wielkimi literami "ALFABET ONCHAO". Obrazki Te obrazki są w kółeczkach. Mia przytulasek z Onchao.png Onchao i Phuddle dziwak.jpg Mia i Onchao oraz yuko i Mo.jpg Mia and me onchao and blues are mates by stell e-d5mipjs.png.jpeg 734524 411551552258364 1355224531 n.jpg W gazetce są tylko fragmenty tych obrazków. Jest jeszce latający Onchao i Panthea z Gargoną. Kategoria:Centopia